Photograph
by Lady Wu
Summary: Kala itu menjadi musim gugur yang menyedihkan. Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela. Pohon diluar jendela kehilangan warnanya. Kali ini merupakan musim gugur kelima tanpa Jongin. "Buka pintu. Aku didepan rumahmu." Angin musim gugur berhembus lembut. Kaisoo/GS. Oneshoot.


_"Wait for me to come home"_  
 _-Photograph-_

 _._

 ** _Kaisoo_**

 ** _Lady Wu's present_**

.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _._

Ada beberapa file-file dokumen terbuka lebar diatas meja. Kertas-kertas putih berisi garis kurva melengkung keatas dan kebawah memenuhi sebagian besar meja itu. Cahaya yang berasal dari gedung pencakar langit didepannya memasuki ruangan gelap gulita melalui kaca-kaca transparan. Sebuah benda persegi canggih terbuka bebas diatas meja menampilkan potret seorang gadis bertopi jerami, memakai gaun selutut bunga musim semi, bagian bawah gaunnya melambai lembut bagai ilalang, dengan latar belakang air pantai biru menyejukkan ia tersenyum manis memaparkan kebahagiaan yang begitu berarti.

Jongin membiarkannya terbuka begitu saja, mengacuhkan benda tersebut dan berdiri didepan kaca transparan menatap kehidupan malam dikota yang kini ia tempati. Malam yang sama —seperti biasanya.

"Anda harus pulang dan beristirahat." Chanyeol —sang asisten berucap sopan mengingatkan. Ia membuka suara setelah berdiam diri lebih dari setengah jam seusai pertemuan terakhir dengan beberapa pemegang saham. Sebuah pertemuan penting sebagai penentu akan keberadaan Jongin untuk kedepannya. Awal yang baik bagi Chanyeol, namun tidak untuk atasannya. "Malam semakin larut." Katanya, lagi.

"Menurutmu apakah malam selalu sunyi seperti ini?" Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya berbeda dari topik pembicaraan. Kedua tangannya tersimpan didalam saku, dengan sorotan mata yang tak terbaca ia semakin menajamkan pandangan, melihat segelintir orang yang masih berjalan dipinggir jalan meski waktu telah berputar kehari berikutnya.

"Pagi akan membawa keramaian yang menyenangkan." Chanyeol menjawab selektif. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang menghadapi sifat Jongin yang terkadang masih belum ia pahami dengan utuh.

Lelaki itu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Mereka terpisah jarak sekitar lima belas langkah. Dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kerja berantakan yang terdapat berbagai lampiran-lampiran file saham dengan kurva melengkung indah. Pandangan Jongin beralih menatap laptopnya yang terbuka bebas, menampilkan potret seorang gadis bertopi jerami tengah tersenyum cantik menghadap kamera.

Jongin membuang pandangannya begitu saja, lalu berjalan menghampiri meja kerja, menutup laptop pintarnya, menghapus jarak pandangannya dengan potret sang gadis. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan jadwalku pagi nanti?" Ia mencoba memfokuskan fikirannya kembali.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Berfikir maksud perkataan Jongin tentang jadwal-pagi-hari. Perlu beberapa detik lamanya untuk Chanyeol mencerna, sebelum berdecak merutuki kebodohannya tentang hari yang telah berlalu ke hari berikutnya. Sebegitu lamakah mereka berdiam diri seperti ini hingga tak menyadari waktu yang terus berputar bahkan hingga berganti hari?

"Pagi hari nanti akan ada peninjaun hasil rapat yang kita lakukan bersama kepala-kepala divisi perusahaan pusat untuk menentukan program terbaru yang akan diluncurkan pertengahan tahun ini." Chanyeol membuka buku agenda ditangannya, membolak-balik kertas putih penuh akan coretan, "Lalu, siang hari akan ada dua pertemuan dengan perusahaan cabang di luar kota,"

Jemari Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, ia mengangkat kepala, bersitatap langsung dengan sang atasan, "Selama ini anda melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Anda telah menyelamatkan saya dan tiga puluh tujuh ribu pegawai lainnya" Chanyeol tersenyum, perlahan ia mulai membungkuk sopan, menunjukkan rasa hormat yang tiada terkira, "Izinkan saya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih secara formal kepada anda."

Tak akan pernah Chanyeol lupa bagaimana kacaunya keadaan perusahaan lima tahun terakhir. Terluntang-lantung tak jelas mengiba malaikat neraka mencabut nyawa yang tersisa diperusahaan. Krisis ekonomi menghantam negera super power Amerika Serikat hingga harga dollar menurun drastis meninggalkan lubang kosong dengan banyak hutang.

Pasar dunia mengirim impuls yang sangat buruk bagi perusahaan. London terkena efek yang sangat parah. Perusahaan induk yang berpusat disana menjadi salah satu korban dari sekian banyak perusahaan dinegara tersebut. Banyak perusahaan yang sekarat dan akhirnya mati karena tak bisa mengikuti arus deras dari pasar dunia.

Dan, perusahaan yang Chanyeol tempati —hampir tenggelam dilautan jika saja Jongin tak cepat mengambil alih perusahaan. Bertindak lugas melakukan observasi secara keseluruhan bahkan hingga ke bagian terkecil. Mengubah arah pandang perusahaan dan membengkokkan jalan yang semula lurus. Menciptakan jalan pintas melewati arus deras, dan menyelematkan perusahaan meski tak berjalan mulus seperti yang diperhitungkan. Butuh waktu lima tahun lamanya untuk menormalkan detak jantung perusahaan menunggu tenangnya arus pasar dunia. Hingga sepuluh jam yang lalu menjadi batasan akhir dimana nadi perusahaan kembali berdenyut seperti biasa.

"Apakah yang kucapai saat ini merupakan harga pantas untuk kudapatkan?" Jongin menjilat bibirnya, tertawa kecil mencemoohi dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah anda membutuhkan waktu untuk bersantai?"

"Huh? Tidak. Tak perlu—

"Saya bisa menangani perusahaan." Chanyeol menyela. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Jadwal hari ini tak perlu dihadiri, hanyalah sebuah perkerjaan biasa dan saya bisa menanganinya. Anda terlihat sangat lelah."

Jongin mengejar untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaan dengan sempurna. Bekerja keras memahami arus pasar dunia serta jalur yang perusahaan anut. Ia belajar siang malam, memahami dengan otodidak tentang history keuangan perusahaan, serta beberapa kali harus pergi kesana-sini melihat secara langsung keadaan cabang perusahaan yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Menahan beban berat meski ia tak berada diusia pantas saat itu. Jongin hanya seorang lelaki awam yang dipaksa untuk mengetahui seluk-beluk perusahaan, harga dollar serta pasar dunia, berbeda jauh dari jurusan yang ia ambil semasa kuliah.

Bukanlah Jongin yang harus mengambil alih perusahaan dikala itu melainkan saudara tertuanya— Yifan. Hanya saja Yifan harus ikut menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat dan meninggal ditempat kejadian. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan mental seorang lelaki muda labil sepertinya mampu menghadapi kejadian beruntun setelah sang Ayah terkena serangan jantung mendengar kematian anak sulungnya. Maka Jongin tersisa sebagai kekuatan terakhir. Saat itu Jongin masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami kejadian yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Hei, Chanyeol"

"Ya?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Temani aku berjalan-jalan" Ia meraih ponselnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu. "Kau mau?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Ya." Ia menghampiri sang atasan, berjalan serentak keluar dari ruangan. "Apa aku mempunyai pilihan yang lain?"

.

.

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _._

Januari masih meninggalkan bekas-bekas udara dingin yang mengigit. Salju-salju bertumpukan dipinggir jalan meski tak sebanyak diakhir bulan Desember. Uap-uap putih keluar setiap kali Jongin membuka bibirnya. Ia memakai long coat coklat— menutupi jas formal yang masih ia kenakan. Kedua tangan Jongin tersimpan apik didalam saku, menghangatkan jemari-jemari yang terasa beku. Lehernya tebalut hangat dengan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna putih.

Suasana London ditengah malam masih ramai meski tak seramai dipagi hari. Beberapa pejalan kaki melangkah melewati cafe yang mereka kunjungi. Berjalan tergesa-gesa menghindari rintikan air dari langit. Salah satu alis Jongin terangkat ragu— hujan.

"Sayangnya kita tak membawa mobil." Chanyeol mengeluh. Bibirnya menyesap rasa pahit dari kopi tanpa gula yang ia pesan sepuluh menit lalu.

Cafe dua puluh empat jam yang mereka kunjungi bertambah dua sampai enam orang demi menghindar dari basahnya air hujan. Perlahan hujan kian menunjukkan badainya. Cuaca memang tak pernah bersahabat, fikirnya.

Jongin mengerjap. Ia menghela mencoba menenangkan perasaannya sendiri. Mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu menatap hujan dengan damai. Rintik-rintik hujan mengetuk jendela, melukiskan sebuah aliran air abstrak dilapisan datar itu, seakan memanggil Jongin untuk menyentuhnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama."

Jongin tersenyum —tipis.

"Tak apa." Katanya.

.

.

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know_

 _._

Senandung nada senja, begitu katanya. Petikan nada serta lantunan suara berpadu dalam satu harmonisasi. Kehangatan keduanya terasa manis ketika lantunan bait nada keluar begitu lembutnya. Suara bak malaikat yang selalu menenangkan hati Jongin dimanapun ia berada.

Kyungsoo —kekasihnya.

"Kau memainkan kunci gitar yang salah." Kyungsoo menghentikan lantunan suaranya, menatap Jongin kesal. "Musik dan lagunya seperti lomba lari. Tak ada harmonisasinya sama sekali."

Salah satu alis Jongin terangkat naik, "Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya?"

"Mengapa kau tak menyadarinya?" Dengusnya mengulang. "Aku tahu kau memang tak pernah mau mengiringi aku bernyanyi"

Ah, marah rupanya.

"Bukan begitu." Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo, lalu mengecupnya penuh kasih. Ia memandang Kyungsoo teduh. "Salahkan kau yang terlalu cantik hari ini sampai-sampai aku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi."

Kyungsoo mendengus geli. Ia menarik jemarinya kembali lantas memukul kepala Jongin pelan. "Jangan bersikap untuk romantis."

Jongin memutar bola mata, "Terserah."

Rambut hitam Kyungsoo berkibar terkena angin. Beberapa dedaunan berterbangan terbawa lambaian angin sebelum terjatuh diatas tanah. Pertengahan musim gugur penuh dengan warna coklat. Ranting-ranting pohon kehilangan warna hijaunya —seperti mati.

Jongin masih bermain gitar. Jemarinya memetik lincah diatas senar gitar menciptakan nada baru yang menenangkan. Alih-alih ikut bernyanyi melantunkan suara, Kyungsoo malah bersandar didepan kaca mobil —mencari posisi nyaman diatas kap mobil antik milik Jongin. Ia memejamkan mata mendengar dengan tenang setiap nada yang Jongin ciptakan.

Begitu lembut —seperti angin dimusim gugur.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

Jemari Jongin masih mengeluarkan nada yang menenangkan. Matanya menatap jauh melihat salah satu daun pepohonan jatuh didepan matanya.

 _"Happy anniversary."_

Didalam hening dengan mata yang tertutup menikmati petikan nada dari Jongin —Kyungsoo tersenyum. Menikmati bagaimana angin musim gugur membawa terbang ucapan Jongin yang ditunjukan padanya —melayang bersama jatuhnya dedaunan diatas tanah.

Senja itu, Kyungsoo membalas dengan kata;

 _"I love you, too."_

Angin musim gugur berhembus lembut.

.

.

 _I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of you_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _._

Horden merah marun tersibak lembut. Angin pagi masuk melewati jendela yang telah terbuka membawa aroma embun menyejukkan. Burung merpati didalam sangkar membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali seiring cahaya matahari bersinar terang. Awal pagi yang indah—dimusim gugur.

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya didepan cermin, memakai gaun bercorak bunga musim semi menyuarakan perasaan hatinya saat ini. Sapuan lipgloss semanis cherry mengakhiri tata cara polesan make up natural yang ia lakukan. Sejenak Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari memutar dirinya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari cermin lalu meraih topi jerami serta tas kecil diatas ranjang —memasukkan dompet dan ponsel. Disapanya sang burung merpati didekat jendela sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyungsoo melangkahi satu per satu anakan tangga. Senyuman diwajahnya terurai lembut melihat Jongin duduk diatas sofa berbicara dengan Mommy —menunggunya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Jongin.

"Berbicara tentang cuaca pagi, mungkin." Mommy berkata setelah mengecap teh panasnya.

"Mungkin?" Salah satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat tak mengerti.

"Hanya pembahasan biasa." Jongin tersenyum. Jemarinya terulur kearah Kyungsoo, "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menyambutnya —jemari mereka bertautan. "Aku rasa kita sudah kesiangan."

"Ada seorang gadis yang sulit bangun pagi." Mommy kembali mengecap rasa manis tehnya. "Dia bukan calon istri yang baik."

 _"Mommy!"_ Bibir Kyungsoo berdecak tak suka.

"Kami akan pergi." Jongin berucap menengahi, menyela cepat sebelum Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Mommy yang akan semakin mengurangi waktu mereka.

"Pulanglah sebelum malam." Mommy mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Jongin tersenyum tipis sembari menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan.

Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik sepanjang waktu. Aroma kering serta lembabnya udara berpadu satu memiliki sihir tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo untuk selalu menunggunya disetiap waktu. Daun-daun berjatuhan membuat pohon seperti telah mati selama beribu-ribu tahun.

Dan, Kyungsoo menyukainya. Kyungsoo menyukai waktu ketika menunggu pohon yang akan hidup kembali —seperti melihat kebahagiaan setelah sekian lama hidup dalam kesedihan. Sebuah perjuangan. Seakan berkata, _"Tak ada yang bisa mendapatkan pelangi jika hujan tak turun."_ Hal mana yang lebih indah daripada itu?

 _"You're beautiful."_ Jongin berbisik ketika membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, _"I love you, too"_

Dan, hari minggu dimusim gugur — mereka akan menghabiskan hari libur bersama.

.

.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _._

Pantai.

Kyungsoo berdiri diatas kursi mobil antik Jongin membiarkan rambut hitamnya terbang terkena hembusan angin. Bagian atas mobil diturunkan, membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih bebas menatap hamparan air biru disisi kirinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, jemarinya terangkat keudara merasakan sejuknya angin dikecepatan mobil Jongin yang masih melaju.

Aroma khas pantai terhirup diindera penciumannya. Mata Kyungsoo bersinar indah, membayangkan betapa indah pantai yang sebentar lagi akan terbentang luas. Sudah lama mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu dipantai, hanya saja jadwal perkuliahan tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Apalagi Jongin telah masuk kedalam semester akhir, mau tak mau ia harus lebih fokus.

Dan kini, mereka menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi pantai bersama setelah sekian lama.

Kyungsoo merasa bahagia.

Mobil Jongin berhenti ditempat parkir. Kyungsoo bergegas keluar. Suara deru ombak seakan memanggilnya mendekat. Lekas ia menarik lengan Jongin setelah lelaki itu mengunci mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah tas penuh dengan peralatan yang ia butuhkan nanti. Dan disetiap langkahnya, Kyungsoo tahu ia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"Cantik." Kyungsoo terpaku. Kedua matanya bersinar terang melihat betapa birunya air pantai terhampar indah dihadapannya. "Seharusnya kita mengunjungi pantai ini dari dulu."

"Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, ia mengangguk cepat —senyumannya terurai lebar. "Aku suka."

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa foto." Katanya sembari membuka tas yang tadi ia genggam mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dan tripod. "Kau bisa bermain disana."

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo membuka sepatu, menjinjingkan keduanya disatu tangan. "Cari foto yang bagus agar kau bisa lulus dengan nilai tinggi."

Sedetik saja lalu Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mengatur letak tripod dengan benar. Sesekali matanya akan terpusat melihat Kyungsoo yang bermain air. Gadis itu tertawa, mendekati tepi pantai lalu berlari menjauh ketika ombak datang menghampiri —seperti anak-anak.

Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lensa kamera diatas tripod. Digerakkannya kamera mencari sisi pemandangan yang bagus. Bahan tugas perkuliahan. Jurusan fotografi yang Jongin ambil membuatnya mau tak mau harus tetap fokus meskipun harus mengabaikan rasa inginnya untuk bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih dulu lalu bermain air bersama.

Tema yang akan Jongin ambil bercerita tentang keindahan alam. Bukan hanya menampilkan hamparan alam yang menakjubkan namun juga bagaimana alam berbicara dari setiap sisinya. Jongin berencana mencari sesuatu yang berbeda —mendaki gunung lalu mengambil foto dari tempat tertinggi, terasa lebih indah hanya saja Kyungsoo menolak lalu meminta ingin bermain dipantai. Dan, Jongin tahu ia tak akan bisa menolak.

Beberapa kali Jongin telah mengambil gambar dari setiap sisi yang berbeda. Hamparan air pantai biru serta batu karang telah ia abadikan. Berganti dengan seekor burung terbang diatas langit bebas, melayang cantik meliuk-liukkan badannya. Jongin kembali memfokuskan lensa, mencari gambar dari sisi terbaik hingga akhirnya terpaku melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lebar disaat angin menerbangkan rambutnya.

Jongin melangkah mendekat, melupakan tripod serta peralatan lainnya yang masih tertinggal disana. Tak pernah sedetikpun ia melepaskan pandangan dari kamera —bagaimana Kyungsoo tertawa menahan topi jeraminya agar tak ikut terbang bersama angin, beberapa helai rambutnya bergerak menutupi sebagai wajah Kyungsoo, tawanya, senyumannya, raut wajah bahagianya,

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin masih memfokuskan matanya didalam lensa kamera.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Rambutnya terbang bersama hembusan angin, ia tersenyum.

Cantik.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Ia membalikkan badan, berhadapan dengan Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan kamera.

Jongin diam tak membuka suara. Ia masih fokus mengambil gambar Kyungsoo yang membelakangi matahari, membuat ia bersinar layaknya bidadari. Siluet Kyungsoo seakan terlukis bersama hamparan alam, air pantai membuatnya terlihat lebih indah.

Bagaimana bisa Jongin berani menjadikan seorang bidadari sebagai kekasihnya?

"Jangan pulang dulu." Kyungsoo melompat kecil disaat buih-buih air pantai membasahi kedua kakinya. "Air pantainya dingin." Adunya bahagia.

Jongin mengabadikan apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan —setiap gerakan, setiap hembusan angin, setiap tawa, setiap senyuman, setiap detik.

"Kita jarang ke pantai." Kyungsoo berlari kecil menjauhi air pantai yang mengejarnya, lalu tertawa. "Kau tahu—

Kedua mata Kyungsoo mengerjap kecil berfikir apa yang terjadi lalu menutupnya sedetik kemudian, merasakan bagaimana Jongin melumat lembut bibirnya, aroma mint dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terlena.

Jongin menciumnya.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya disekitar leher Jongin, mengajak lelaki itu lebih mendekat disaat Jongin mencengkram pinggangnya erat. Mereka berbagi saliva, satu nafas, satu udara, mengecap dalam suara pantai menyoraki.

Hari minggu dimusim gugur, mereka membagi rasa disetiap bibir mengecap tanpa kata.

.

.

 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen, still_

 _._

"Aku bersedia."

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah mendengar jawabannya sendiri mengabaikan Jongin menatapnya tak mengerti. Kyungsoo meniru ucapan pendeta yang menguraikan tentang pernikahan. Berbicara sendiri diatas altar dengan menggenggam jemari Jongin erat. Tak terlalu peduli dengan tingkah konyolnya seakan mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Kyungsoo bahkan memaksa Jongin berucap, "Aku bersedia."

Terkadang Jongin lupa bahwa Kyungsoo memang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

"Berdoa." Kyungsoo berseru. Ia mengatup kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Jongin berdoa." Ulangnya lagi.

Jongin menghela, jemarinya terkatup didepan dada —mengikuti Kyungsoo yang kini telah menunduk dan menutup mata. Rambut hitamnya terjatuh, menutupi sebagian wajah Kyungsoo. Terlalu mendalami peran.

Hujan.

Jongin melirik keluar jendela melihat rintik-rintik hujan bersuara nyaring mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Mereka berteduh didalam gereja terdekat setelah melaju beberapa kilometer dari pantai. Seharusnya bisa saja Jongin menutup bagian atas mobil dan mereka tetap terhindar dari rintikan air hujan. Hanya saja Kyungsoo meminta berhenti setelah melihat sebuah gereja dipinggir jalan —katanya berdoa. Namun, yang terjadi malah permainan pernikahan seperti ini. Jongin masih tak mengerti cara berfikir Kyungsoo itu seperti apa.

"Selesai." Katanya seraya membuka mata. Kyungsoo menoleh, "Kau berdoa, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk enggan, "Ya. Berdoa."

Senyuman Kyungsoo terurai cerah. Ia meraih lengan Jongin, mengajak lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi altar. "Berdoa tentang apa?"

"Berharap aku lulus kuliah dengan cepat." Katanya asal.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Langkah mereka berhenti didepan pintu gereja. Menatap bersama hujan yang turun dari langit membahasi bumi. Aroma lembab hujan serta keringnya dedaunan bersatu. Kyungsoo menghirup udara lalu melepaskannya dalam satu hembusan. Ia tersenyum. "Aku berdoa tentang kebahagiaan."

"Kebahagiaan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti. "Kebahagiaan tentang apa?"

"Tentang kita." Kyungsoo menjawab tenang, matanya menatap damai rintikan hujan diluar sana. "Tentang keluargamu. Tentang keluargaku." Kyungsoo mendongak, ia tersenyum. "Katanya setiap rintikan hujan akan mengaminkan doa yang terucap."

Jongin menggesekkan hidung mereka, "Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli, "Aku membacanya di novel."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, lalu tertawa. Dipeluknya gadis itu erat, menatap jauh melewati rintikan hujan yang masih membasahi bumi. "Bahagia, ya?" Bisiknya kecil. "Apa nanti kita akan bahagia?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menyamankan diri mendengar detakan jantung Jongin diindera pendengarnya. "Jika ada dirimu, aku bahagia."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kata-katanya kau ambil dari novel lagi?"

"Bukan." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Dari setiap aku bernafas, aku memikirkanmu. Dan aku bahagia."

 _"I'm happy to be yours."_

 _._

 _._

 _Holding me close until our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone,_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

 _._

Dering ponsel bernyanyi nyaring dipagi yang basah. Burung merpati didalam sangkar membuka mata terganggu akan bunyinya yang memekak telinga. Dingin selepas hujan semalam masih terasa, menyebar masuk membuat sang tuan kamar bergelung nyaman didalam selimut. Ia mengerang pelan, mengutuk kesal sang penelfon dalam hati. Tanpa membuka selimut, jemarinya bergerak keluar meraba meja nakas mencari benda persegi yang terlampau berisik.

"Halo." Sapanya serak. "Baekhyun, aku sudah bilang aku tak ikut perilisan buku penerbitan hari ini. Biarkan aku tidur dan menikmati minggu pagi yang—

"Kau masih tidur?" Suara diseberang sana membuatnya terdiam.

Hening.

Lantas Kyungsoo bergerak membuka selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terduduk diatas ranjang seakan-akan bermimpi mendengar suara Jongin menelfon. Dilihatnya nama sang penelfon dilayar lalu menahan suara agar tak menjerit senang —Jongin menelfonnya!

"Kyungsoo, kau tidur?"

"Hah? Tidur?" Kyungsoo menggigit kuku-kukunya menahan untuk tak berteriak. "Siapa yang tidur?"

"Suaramu seperti orang bangun tidur."

"Suara apa?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya, menggerakkan bibir mengubah suara. "Aku lagi didapur membantu Mommy memasak sarapan." Katanya bangga.

"Sejak kapan kau mau membantu Mommy memasak sarapan?"

"Sejak aku belajar untuk mandiri." Kyungsoo bersandar nyaman diatas ranjang, ia melirik sekitar kamar yang berantakan penuh dengan pakaian kerjanya yang kemarin. Kyungsoo terlampau lelah hanya untuk memberesinya saja.

"Kau belajar mandiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bangga. "Iya. Kata Mommy supaya aku lebih dewasa." Suara gelak tawa tak percaya terdengar diseberang sana. Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Siapa yang tertawa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus berpura-pura kesal, berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya terkatup menahan senyuman. Jongin jarang menelfon. Jikapun ada mungkin hanya sekali dalam tiga bulan atau bahkan tak pernah menelfon sama sekali. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo merasa bahagia seakan-akan ia terbang tinggi bersama merpati diatas langit ketika Jongin menelfonnya pagi ini.

Lima tahun berlalu —mereka masih belum bertemu. Kyungsoo tak tahu jika pelukan digereja kala itu menjadi saat terakhir dimana ia bisa melihat dan memeluk Jongin erat. Lalu, kejadiaan itu terjadi, mengubah segalanya. Keesokkan harinya Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa lagi melihat Jongin dengan kedua matanya.

Kala itu menjadi musim gugur yang menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela. Pohon diluar jendela kehilangan warnanya. Musim gugur yang ke-lima bersama kesedihan. "Kau tak berkerja?"

Jeda sejenak.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalam, menahan tangis. Kyungsoo tahu ia berusaha berfikir dewasa agar tak menjadi beban fikiran Jongin. Ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini, tanpa komunikasi, tanpa kabar setiap hari —hanya saja terkadang Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan rasa rindu seakan ingin meledak dan menyusul Jongin ke sana.

"Chanyeol mengambil alih perkerjaan."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

"Buka pintu. Aku didepan rumahmu."

Kyungsoo menahan nafas sejenak, berfikir apa yang terjadi dan apa yang Jongin katakan. Lantas, Kyungsoo beranjak cepat dari ranjang, membuka pintu kamar dan berlari menuruni tangga. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak beraturan —terlalu cepat, menyakitkan. Nafasnya terhela tak seirama. Jemari Kyungsoo bergetar ketika hendak memutar kunci, ia kehilangan fokus berkali-kali tak bisa membuka pintu dengan benar.

Dan, disaat kunci telah terputar, pintu terbuka —airmata Kyungsoo mengalir.

Jongin disana. Tersenyum lebar dengan rangkaian bunga mawar terarah padanya. "Hai."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia menunduk, mengusap airmata mengalir dipipi. Jemari Kyungsoo meraih bunga mawar, lalu memeluk Jongin erat —menangis dipundaknya. _"I miss you."_

"Long time no see." Jongin berucap pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo penuh kasih, _"I miss you too, dear."_

 _"Don't leave me."_ Bisiknya.

Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo lembut. _"Never."_

 _._

 _._

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_  
 _-Jongin-_

 _._

 _Fin.._

 _Inspired of : Ed Sheeren - Photograph_

 _A fanfiction by me;_

 _Lady Wu_

 _Aku pernah publish story ini sebelumnya, tapi dipublish lagi._

 _So, whadda ya think?_


End file.
